Happy Birthday Puchiko!
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: It's Puchiko's Birthday.. beware Extreme cuteness! / REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


Note to Reader: I do not own Di Gi Charat, but I am hoping to buy the video or DVD at some convention soon. (Oh yeah, I made the song up) ^_^  
  
BIRTHDAY BASH!  
  
"It's party time!" Cheered Rabi~en Rose.  
  
Di Gi Charat seconded that motion. "Today's Puchiko's birthday {nyo}! Oh, how exciting {nyo}!" She sang. As she helped Rami-en Rose with the birthday cake.  
  
"Hey, what will we do about Puchiko {Nyo}? She'll be back from the park anytime now {nyo}." She asked, as she went to the refrigerator to get the milk. Rabi~en Rose smiled.  
  
"No worries, I gave her a list of things to do." she said.  
  
Di Gi Charat put the milk on the counter. "That will keep her busy all afternoon {nyo)." She said. Rabi~en Rose nodded.  
  
"Oh Rabi~en Rose, you always come up with the best ideas {nyo}!" Di Gi added.  
  
Meanwhile, Puchiko was sitting on a bench with a bag of breadcrumbs. She spotted a small flock of ducks. She stood up, walked over to the edge of the pond, and called out, "Here duckies, come and get it {nyu}!"  
  
The ducks quickly swam towards the now 5 year old Puchiko, as a few breadcrumbs were thrown into the water.  
  
Puchiko laughed, as the ducks toppled over each other trying to get the breadcrumbs. "Silly ducks {nyu}." She said.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a duckling. She walked over to the edge of the pond, and knelt down. She sprinkled a few crumbs on the ground, and stepped back.  
  
Puchiko watched, as the duckling made its way towards the scattered food.  
  
"There, now you have food too {nyu}." She said, as she smiled.  
  
She pulled the list out of her pocket, and looked at it.  
  
"Ok, the next thing to do is go to gamers and buy Kingdom Hearts video game. {nyu}." She said, as she put the paper back in her pocket.  
  
She waved at the ducks goodbye, and skipped down the path.  
  
While walking down the street, she heard a small quacking noise. She looked behind her, and saw the little duckling from before.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here {nyu}?" She asked.  
  
The duckling quacked, as it waddled up to her shoe. She smiled, and picked up the duckling. "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing {nyu}? Hey, why don't I call you Chibi {nyu}?" She said. The duckling quacked.  
  
Puchiko and her new friend Chibi, walked into Gamers, when her manager confronted her.  
  
" Ah, Puchiko! I am so glad you're here! We have a full house today, and I need your help."  
  
Puchiko looked around, and surely there were more than a dozen people there. "Well, what about the other assistants {nyu}?" She asked.  
  
The manager had a worried look on his face.  
  
"The customers got so angry with him, since he was being so slow, and they threw him out of the window!"  
  
Puchiko blinked, as she looked at the man shaped opening through the now broken glass.  
  
"Well Sir, it is my day off {nyu}, and it's my birthday {nyu}."  
  
"I will gladly pay you extra for your paycheck next week!" The manager pleaded.  
  
Puchiko nodded, knowing that this was going to be a long day.  
  
After completing her errands and lending a hand at Gamers, she finally got home. "Well Chibi, here is your new home {nyu} she said, as she turned the door handle.  
  
The house was dark. Puchiko jumped up to turn on the lights. "There, that's much better {nyu}." She said to herself. Then suddenly.  
  
SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone was there! Genma, the shy Minagawa, Kimura, some random finger people, the manager, the Dark Gema~Gema~Dan, and the fan boys Yoshimi and Takeshi. They were all there!  
  
The room was decorated in blue and yellow streamers, pink balloons, multicolored confetti scattered all over the table, and in the on the kitchen counter, was a huge white cake that had the words,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUCHIKO!  
  
Puchiko smiled. "Wow! You did this all for me {nyu}?"  
  
Rabi~en Rose stepped out from the crowd. "Yeah! This is all for you! "She cheered. Puchiko smiled.  
  
"Now, for a special birthday song, sung by us. Di Gi Charat and Rabi~en Rose, in honor of your birthday! Puchiko {nyo}! "Di Gi Charat Cheered.  
  
Suddenly, the lights were shut off, and a laser light came on. Then, J-pop music filled the room. Kimura picked up little Puchiko, and sat her down front row seat of the dinner table, as the two began to sing.  
  
"We're here to sing HAPPY BIRTHDAY We're here to sing to you LOVE, PEACE, and VICTORY You know that it is true. Hey everybody, it's time to sing Where here to sing HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Everyone clapped once after the song was over (which was only 3minutes long). Puchiko smiled.  
  
"Oh thank you, it was so beautiful. I loved it {nyu}!" She said. Joyful tears came to her eyes, as everyone continued to clap. Kimura face fault, after hearing the extra word in her sentence.  
  
After the birthday cake was cut, everyone was given a piece. (Of course Puchiko got the bigger piece, since it was her birthday.)  
  
"Uh Puchiko, why is there a ducking on your head?" Rabi~en Rose asked, now noticing the duckling that was eating a very small piece of cake.  
  
"Oh, his name is Chibi. He's my friend {nyu}." She answered.  
  
Rabi~en Rose shrugged, and patted the little duckling on the head.  
  
After the party, Rabi~en rose and Di Gi Charat cleaned up, as Puchiko fell asleep on the sofa with the duckling snuggled under her arm.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute?" Rabi~en Rose asked.  
  
"Yeah, cute {nyo}." Di Gi Charat agreed, as she placed a blanket over her.  
  
"Happy Birthday {nyo}" she whispered, as she continued to sweep the floor. 


End file.
